Reenactment
by Faermage-KH Junkie
Summary: No Flames. T to be safe. What would happen if Kingdom Hearts went wrong somewhere? This is what happens in Reenactment. Riku was not able to keep the bad guy from capuring Kairi, and so Sora never stopped being a heartless. Spoiler warning. SxK
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Reenactment

On an unknown world in an unknown circuit, an unknown boy with an unknown name and unknown origins washed up on an unknown shore. A young girl, around five, found him. "Who… are you?" she asked.

"K-Kuri," came the faint reply…

* * *

Somewhere, elsewhere, a restless spirit held by the darkness half-woke, and half-forgotten incidents, things past, lost memories, woke with it. _Who am I..., _it's thoughts began. _I do not recall.

* * *

_

In a place where light is held in the center of darkness, a presence of light is said to reside. This presence stirred, beginning to listen for the first time in five years. _Sora, _it thought. _What went wrong?

* * *

_

Away from the bustling streets of Radiant Garden, a pretty young girl was sleeping on a tiny island, just big enough for two sleepers, in a place where a strange twist of gravity created many rising waterfalls all around the viewer. The strange water was pulled in such a way that it could be walked on. With a great yawn, the girl woke up to someone standing over her. "Whoa!" she shouted, snapping to attention. The boy who had been standing there laughed. "Give me a rest, Kuri!" she complained. Kuri had brown hair, carefully spiked. His clothes were careless, loose. He wore a short-sleeved hooded jacket, a blue shirt, and black pants. His eyes were a soft blue. The girl had short red hair and wore nearly the same outfit, but in black and silver.

"Lara, you lazy bum!" Kuri said. "I thought I'd find you crashing down here."

"You got it wrong! There was this voice, and then this huge THING swallowed me! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-" Kuri conked her on the head. "You still dreaming?" he asked.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I dunno… What was that place? So bizarre…"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Kuri, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?"

"I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"You ever want to return?"

"Well… I'm happy here. But you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I want to see it too! I want to see all the worlds."

"So what are we staying around here for?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" a female voice said from behind them. Lara turned to see a tall girl, older than them, carrying something made of metal. Her hair was the color of polished silver, her eyes like ice. "I guess I'm the only one working on the ship." She tossed the part at Lara. "And you're as lazy as she is, Kuri."

"Glad you noticed. Alright, we'll finish it together! I have the parts from Lara's dad. You've got the engine? Riika, you're a lifesaver!"

"That means it's finished!" She seemed excited, as well she should. They were going to sail their new ship under the Rising Falls and the rock cliff that marked the edge of their ruler's territory. They hoped that they would reach a new world. They all ran off to install the final components.

* * *

Watching the sunset from the highest floating rock (another weird twist of gravity in the Rising Falls area), they discussed their plans for the next day. 

"Kuri's home is out there somewhere, right?" Lara asked, gesturing at the cliff.

"Could be," replied Riika. "We'll never know by staying here."

"How far can the ship take us, after we go under the cliff?"

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"Suppose you get to another world?" Kuri asked, then laughed. "What would you do there?"

"Well, I… haven't really thought about it," Riika replied. "I've always wondered why we're here, in this town. If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds," she continued, "then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. We could just as easily have ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I dunno," Lara replied, swinging up to laze contentedly on the island.

"Exactly," was Riika's reply. "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

Kuri just shook his head, then said, "You've really been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"

"Thanks to you. If you'd never washed up here, I never would have thought of any of this. Kuri, thanks." Hesitantly, Kuri said, "You're welcome." They all headed across the grounds of the castle toward the town. The castle wasn't a huge, looming fortress, watched by a cruel king, but an open, inviting place, welcoming visitors.

* * *

That night, Lara had a dream. She was wandering through the castle and came upon a door. It was always locked. When she went up to it to try it, it had been left open. She walked into a room she had never seen before. Inside was another door. It had no handle, and no keyhole, yet it looked like just another door in the castle. Suddenly, an ominous voice, female, rang out. "I have come to see the door to this world." 

"What?" Lara asked, turning around. She saw no one.

"This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop psyching me out like this! Huh?" Standing in a shadowed alcove near the door was a female figure in a black hooded cloak. "You understand so little."

"You'll see! I'm gonna go out and learn what's out there."

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing, and you do not yet know what lies beyond the door." Lara took one last look at the door, and turned back to the cloaked figure. But where she had been only darkness remained. Lara walked out of the castle, and back to her home. Then, she woke up, and it was morning. When she looked at her hands, however, they were dark, as though she had touched walls that had not been cleaned for ages, which, in her dream, she had.


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness

That day, the three friends were going to gather provisions for their trip. They made sandwiches, bought fruit, everything they needed for their journey. When everything was assembled, the friends gathered again. "The ship still needs a name," Riika pointed out. "How about the Ansem?" She named a famous ruler of their world. He disappeared at the time of the great siege, an invasion of their world. It lasted nine years. Finally, the invasion was nearly repelled by heroes, their names forgotten, but one evil slew their leader. Their bodies were never found, but they disappeared without a trace. A month later, the enemies backed off, never seen again. Five years later, Kuri was found here, in the Rising Falls. Now, nine years after that, they were going to see if they could find another world.

"Nah, how about we name it the Kuri, cause it's him who started this journey," said Lara.

"What about the Voyage?" Kuri suggested. The two girls decided that that sounded good. After stocking the ship, they sat on their favorite perch. Riika complained that she was tired, and went home early.

"Riika's changed," Kuri said.

"What do you mean Kuri?" Lara asked.

"Welll…Let's take the ship and go! Just the two of us!"

"Wha?"

"Just kidding!"

"What's gotten into you? You're the one who's changed, Kuri."

"Maybe. You know, I was a little scared at first. But, I'm ready now. I know that no matter where I go, or what I see, I can always come back here, right?"

"Of course!"

"That's good. I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great. Lara, don't ever change." He got up and walked off, followed by Lara. What was all that? she thought.

That night, as she lay in bed thinking of his words, she noticed lightning through her window. "A storm? Oh, man! The ship!" She climbed out through her window and took off running for the Rising Falls. When she got there, there was evidence that her friends had also come this way. She started to look for them, but no sooner had she taken a step black creatures made of shadow attacked her. She used her wooden sword to swipe at them, but it didn't affect them at all. She ran. And, on their favorite perch, she saw Riika. She ran over to the older girl. "Where's Kuri?" she demanded. "I thought he was with you!" Riika turned around.

"The door… has opened," she said.

"Wha?"

"The door has opened Lara! Now we can go to the outside world."

"What about Kuri?"

"Kuri's coming too! This may be our only chance. Once we step through, we may not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" She held her hand out. "Riika…" Lara said softly. Darkness had opened under Riika's feet. Tendrils wove their way up her legs. The darkness spread, and Lara was sinking. She tried to grab Riika's hand, but it was just out of reach. As the dark vines came up Riika's arm, Lara sank all the way into darkness.

Suddenly, a light shone, and the darkness was gone from around Lara. In her hand, she held a giant key. Or, was it a sword? It looked like both. She ran through the shadows, suddenly able to hurt them. She found herself inside the palace, the doors having been swung open. It was crawling with the shadows. Then, she stopped. There was the door from her dream. She pushed it open, expecting to see the other door. Except, in it's place, was a huge symbol. It was a heart, crossed with thorns. It shimmered brightly. Standing in front of it was Kuri. "Lara…" he cried weakly. He turned around, faintly. Darkness sprung from the symbol, sweeping him away. Determined, Lara braced herself, ready to grab him, but when she did, her arms went right through him. Then, she was swept away by the darkness.

She woke to see a huge shadow standing over her. It didn't look friendly. Uh-oh, she thought. She looked at the key in her hand. Here goes. She leaped at the shadow, attacking its huge hands, trying to sever them and keep it from summoning shadows like it was doing when she awoke. It howled in pain, and attacked her, then returned to its other task. Finally, it tired of her, and knocked her over, but it was weak. It flew into the ball that was swallowing what was left of her world, and she flew into it as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Traverse Town

A/N: Wow! Long time, no write for this story. I hope I can get chap 4 up in less time than three years, LOL. Don't worry, though - it's already being worked on. Well, see you next time!

* * *

Lara slowly came to, rubbing her aching head. Looking around, she saw that she was in a city; it was almost fully night, the stars twinkling beautifully against a purple-blue sky. _I don't think I've ever been in this section of town before_, she thought, getting up. Walking out of the small alley, she realized that this wasn't her home. She spun around, frantic. How had she gotten here? Then she remembered the destruction of her world, and the giant sphere of darkness that had pulled her in. She calmed herself, trying to get a mental grip on what happened. _This isn't my home_, she thought. _That means that this must be another world!_ Excited, she began to look around. The first building was a shop, so she opened the door and went inside.

Shelves on the walls held accessories, necklaces and bracelets that twinkled with an inner light. In a glass case was a large crystal. Looking around, she didn't see a shopkeeper, but there was a large red creature sleeping behind the counter. It looked dangerous. _I'd better think twice before stealing something with that kind of guard_, she thought. About to leave, she saw it open one eye and look lazily up at her. Shaking its head, it stood up. At full height, it stood high enough to actually look over the counter.

"Oh," it said. "A customer. How rude of me. What can I do for you?"

Lara stepped back. "You… talk?"

The creature sighed, then shook its head. "I'm sorry, I should be used to that by now. I'm Red XIII, shopkeeper for the time being."

"Oh… okay." She was having a hard time with the concept of an animal as a shopkeeper. "Um, can you tell me where I am?"

"This is Traverse Town. You're probably missing your home," it replied. "Things like that have been happening a lot lately. This is where refugees eventually end up."

Lara nodded. Things were starting to make sense. "Have you seen my friends?" she asked Red.

"What did they look like?"

"Well, one of them was a boy. He had red-brown hair, a little redder than mine, and his eyes were blue, like the sea. The other was a girl about a year older than me, with silver hair and eyes like ice. The girl would've been very sarcastic."

The red lion shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen them." Lara's eyes fell. "But I will keep an eye out for them," he said. "Just about everyone comes through my shop sooner or later."

"Alright," she said, cheering up. Exiting the shop, she started to walk around the city. The item shop was run by three ducks who were always arguing. Strange things called Moogles seemed almost to infest the place, but she was used to them - there had been quite a lot of them in Radiant Garden. Finally, she ventured through the large doors near the alley where she had woken. The sign above them read 'Second District.'

A man ran towards her, screaming, chased by a creature in armor. Collapsing, the creature clawed him, releasing a glowing thing, which was swallowed by darkness. The man disappeared. Horrified, Lara turned back toward the first district, but was immediately attacked by the shadows that attacked her island. Fighting them, she managed to defeat most of them. She set out to explore.

* * *

Meanwhile, a good distance away….

"Tech! When will you stop being all macho and admit we're lost?" asked a girl dressed in blue. Her hair was green and set up in long ponytails, and two weapons that looked like smaller versions of Lara's hung at the ready. Her blue eyes were amused, but exasperated.

"We are not lost!" replied her companion. He was dressed in an anime-style short-sleeved jacket over a long T-shirt and jeans. His blond hair was spiked up in a gravity-defying way, making his actual height a mystery, but he seemed to be taller than his companion. His eyes were also blue, but they were determined. A sword hung at his belt. "I know exactly where we are!"

"Oh, really?" she asked.

"Yes! We're in Traverse Town!" he said. His companion raised an eyebrow that said, 'I am not impressed.' He sighed. "Okay, okay, we're lost. Happy Keya?"

The girl called Keya nodded. "Let's ask for directions. That accessory shop looks promising." Her companion sighed.

"All right, all right." He walked into the shop.

Walking out a few minutes later, he went to search the second district.

* * *

Lara walked back into the First District, wiping sweat off her brow. Shadows set upon her. "What the heck?" she cried, pulling her weapon off her back. "Not here, too!" She cut her way through them, ducking into the accessory shop.

Panting, she leaned against the counter. Red walked over to her. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Those…. shadow…. things…" she said between pants. "In this… District." The shop's owner growled, then let out a huge roar.

Looking smug, he said, "It should be safe to go back out there. Those things are quite afraid of me." He smiled, showing off sharp teeth, and his tail twitched in anticipation. Lara nodded at him.

"Thank you, sir."

Exiting the shop, she heard a voice behind her. "They come at you out of nowhere," it said. She spun quickly to see a tall man, pale skin forming a strange contrast with his ebony-black waist-length hair. He wore a red cape, high-collared and tattered around the edges, over a black gunner's outfit. His right hand had been replaced with a golden claw. "And they will keep returning, so long as you wield the Keyblade." He looked up, and she saw that his eyes were a deep red. "Give it to me." He held out his claw.

Lara stepped back. "No way!" she shouted, holding the Key in front of her defensively. "Are you crazy?"

The vampiric man nodded. "You leave me no choice." At that, he swept aside his cloak and drew a long gun, then pointed it at her. "Begin."

She leaped out of the way of his first shot, managing to get a hit in before he leaped away. His firing became rapid and hard to dodge. She found that it was also very painful. Running, she entered the more open courtyard where he had less cover. Landing several more hits, she ran away, but he was faster, aiming ahead of her to keep her occupied. It was hard to close in on him, and his range beat hers. Finally, she fought him to a standstill. "Who… are you?" she panted before collapsing at his feet.

Heaving himself up, he holstered his gun. A woman walked up behind him. "That's her, huh?" she asked. He nodded. "Time was, you wouldn't have had to fight her to exhaustion. You must be a little rusty, Vincent." He shook his head.

"It was a test of her strength." He looked back at the woman. Her hair was long and black, though not quite as dark as his. She was dressed in black leather, with a sleeveless leather top over a half-skirt attached to black shorts. Her black and white shoes were sensible, and she moved with the grace of a professional martial artist.

"Yeah?" she asked.

The man called Vincent nodded. "She is skilled, but she has far to go."

* * *

Tech growled in frustration. "You wouldn't believe how vague the directions 'somewhere in the second district' could be!" he said. "I've half a mind to kick that shopkeeper's fuzzy butt halfway back to Disney Castle!"

His companion put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Tech. We can probably start by getting out of this alley," she said. "It's creepy and probably isn't helping your nerves!"

"I'm not scared!" he said bravely. Someone cleared their throat.

Tech spun around, nearly impaling the quiet woman standing behind him. Her brown hair was short with beads braided into it. Her white top was a fabric wrap and her skirt was blue, with flowers along the bottom. Her different-colored eyes were kind.

"Excuse me," she said politely, "but are you the ones the King sent?"

Tech relaxed. "Yeah," he said. "We're looking for someone named Vincent. You know him?"

The woman nodded. "There's a lot more going on than you realize. If you come with me, I'll tell you what you need to know."

Tech nodded back. "All right."


End file.
